


One Devil, Two Devils, Three Devils More

by SlitheredFromEden



Series: Lucifer and Chloe's Guide To NOT Making Friends [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: Once back in LA, Chloe's mental health gets tested once again by two brothers, and a crap load of none sense. Oh yeah so it happens that there is another Devil in town.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This sort of happened?

Chloe hummed peacefully into her hot cup of coffee. Trixie's at a sleepover, Lucifer is handling his meetings regarding LUX, and Maze... well Chloe knows better to stay in dark about what Maze does. 

Chloe's phone went off disturbing her peace. She glanced over at name LUCIFER flashing on her screen. The detective was ready to ignore her partner, but she knew better. 

"What Lucifer? 

"Grupmy, aren't you?" Came the smug reply. 

"That's it, I'm hanging up-" 

"No, no, come to LUX. It's rather dire." 

"Which dire? Sexually Dire or You're In Trouble Dire?" 

"Unfortunately, the second one. But I assure you this time it isn't my fault." The devil signed. 

"You said that last time, and the thirty seven times before that." She reminded him. 

"Just hurry on over." With that Lucifer hung up. 

Chloe spilled out the rest of her coffee down the merciless drain on her out. 

When Chloe arrived at LUX, something felt off. Her hand immediately gripped her gun. She carefully stalked her way into Lucifer's apartment just above the bar. Chloe opened the door to his room. There laid Lucifer sipping on some whiskey while Maze hovered over an unconcious man. 

"Lucifer!" She yelled startling the Devil. "What did you do?"

"Me?" He pointed at himself then complained "Nothing, the man appeared out of nowhere and dropped dead on my floor." 

"He isn't dead." Maze corrected. "Not yet at least." 

"No, no, no," She pulled out her phone "I'm calling an ambulance."

Maze laughed grimly, "No need."

The demon moved quickly punching the man awake. She was going to pull another punch, but the now conscious man easily caught it. 

Both women looked taken aback. No one was able to block Maze's blows sometimes not even Lucifer. Lucifer, on the other hand, looked impressed. Almost effortlessly the man twisted Maze's arms behind her. 

"Mazikeen, back away from the man." He comanded.  

Without a word she broke free from the stranger's hold, pulling Chloe aside with her. The detective kept her eyes on Lucifer as he neared the tall man. "Who are you and where'd you come from?"

The man flicked his hair away from his face with a jerk of his head. "Who's asking?" 

"Why, the Devil, of course." Lucifer replied with a toothy grin. Chloe grimaced, that introduction never goes too we'll. 

"Nice try, I've met the man." The guy replied unfazed with a soft chuckle while straightening out his shirt. "You're not him." 

"Oh? Where might I ask you've met me?" Lucifer took another step forward. 

"Again. Not you,-" 

"He's actually the devil, Sam." A deep voice sighed. Chloe aimed her gun at the two men who appeared out of nowhere. "Of this universe." 

"That means I actually got that spell to work? Wow." Sam look baffled. 

"Who are you?" Lucifer asked impatiently. "Is there anyone else planning on dropping by or is this the entire crew?" 

"Hello, Lucifer." The dark haired man introduced himself. "I'm Castiel, your brethren." 

"Castiel?" Lucifer breathed out. "That's impossible. You died as a child.. I saw it happen." 

"As we mentioned earlier," the third guy voiced. "We're from an alternate universe." 

"Why are you here?" Maze spat out. 

"We lost our Lucifer," Castiel groaned. "Dean, Sam, and I need to find him. Immediately." 

"No need to look any farther, because I'm the only devil around here." Lucifer directed at the intruders. 

"God told us he'd be here." Dean crossed his arms over his chest. "So he's here." 

"You've spoken to my Dad? Really?" Lucifer's anger dissipated. 

"Yes, He has came around after the events with Amara." Castiel replied. 

"Aunty Darkness.. How's she? I haven't seen her in a millenia." 

"She's fine. We also sort of hooked Him up with a psycho named Becky." Added Sam. "Then she dumped Him." 

"We also threatened to kill Him." Dean shrugged. 

"You threatened God?" Maze's eyes widened with interest. 

"That was before we knew He was The Big G." Dean answered. 

"You also threatened Him after," Castiel rolled his eyes at Dean. 

"Don't be like that, Cas." Dean pouted. "I apologized." 

"Telling him 'he deserved it' doesn't count as an apology, Dean." Castiel glared at Dean. 

Chloe wanted to say something, but she didn't know what. What would someone say if they were in her place? She looked over to Lucifer who was sporting a stern expression. 

"What happened to Mother in your universe?" Lucifer asked Castiel. 

"I don't know much about her.." Castiel looked guilty. "Honestly. I have never asked about her." 

"Cas, you have a mom?" Dean questioned. "How come you never told me?" 

"She's like a myth-" 

"She's OUR mother!" Lucifer boomed. "She's real, and it so happens she's here on earth too." 

"Lucifer," Chloe lowered her gun. "I don't think you should be saying these things to strangers." 

"Nonsense, Detective, he's my brother." Lucifer replied dismissively. 

"Queen of Existence is here on earth?" Castiel's eyes narrowed. "Why?" 

"Because she can, Castiel, ever heard of the term free will?" He cocked an eyebrow at the blue eyed angel. 

"You're talking to Cas, the poster boy of free will!" Dean clamped his on Castiel's shoulder proudly. "He fucking rebelled against Heaven." 

Chloe noticed Lucifer's eyes gleam. From experience she knows it's nothing good. 

"She might know where our Lucifer is." Sam supplied. 

"Ooh let me join your investigation." Lucifer begun. "And I'll offer my knowledge and Chloe's influence." 

"We don't need it." Dean shot down. 

"She's a detective, and mother wouldn't lash out if I were there amongst you lot." 

"I'm not using my badge to find another version of you." Chloe glared at her boyfriend. 

"Must you soak up all the fun, Detective? C'mon just imagine all the damage you'll be stopping." 

"No, call Amenadiel." She glared at him.

"He'll be joining us too!" Lucifer paused. "I'm surprised he isn't already here." 

"Where's she?" Castiel asked Lucifer. 

"Mother? Here and there. Just as I said earlier, take me and I'll help you." 

The three seemed to consider his words. Sam and Castiel looked over at Dean waiting for a reply. 

"You can come, but don't get in our way." Dean announced. 

"Yay," Lucifer clapped his hands together. "Come along Maze. Fun awaits." 

Chloe eyed the group as they headed downstairs towards LUX. She took a deep breath before calling after Lucifer to wait. 

Chloe isn't a fan of Lucifer's mom, nor is Charlotte a fan of Chloe's. They just tolerate each other for Lucifer's sake. They found Amenadiel at Charlotte's home. 

"There you are!" Lucifer pointed an accusatory finger at his brother. "You weren't answering my prayers." 

"Luci, there are much more important things than delivering your pizza."

"Like what delivering Mother's pizza?" Lucifer retorted.

"Dean," Chloe heard Castiel whisper. "I don't understand why this Lucifer wants his brother to be the pizza man." 

Dean choked and Sam cackled. Dean whispered back, "They're talking about actual pizza, Cas. Not THAT kind of pizza." 

Chloe wondered what 'that kind of pizza' was supposed to mean. But didn't bother thinking about it too much. 

Amenadiel sighed painfully. Chloe realized lately when you're around Lucifer thats all you can do. Amenadiel noticed the three strangers. "Who are they and why does this one feel familiar?" 

"That's Castiel, our brother from an alternate universe." Lucifer introduced. "These are his human friends Sam and Dean." 

"Castiel, you died.." Amenadiel's voice trailed off. 

"As a child. Yes, Lucifer told me." Castiel said. "We are looking for our Lucifer, and from the looks of things ours is much more complex." 

"What do you mean by that?" Lucifer scoffed, clearly offended. 

"You're friends with a human," Dean pointed out. "Our Lucifer wouldn't be caught dead in the same room as us." 

"That's a bit much, isn't it?" Lucifer breathed out. "Humans are fascinating as soon as you get past their desire for murder. But who am I to judge one's desire?" 

"I don't hate you." Dean laughed. "Can you be our Lucifer?" 

"Live in this universe." Lucifer offered. 

"Nah," Dean shook his head. "We have stuff to take care back home." 

"Mother! Mom! Where are you?" Lucifer called out. "It's rather important!" 

"She isn't here." Maze joined them in the living room. "I checked every room." 

"That's impossible." Amenadiel said. "She was just here." 

"Well, she's not." The demon rolled her eyes. 

Amenadiel and Lucifer shared a look of panic. "Lucifer, I'll head out and search the city. You stay here and keep an eye out." 

Before anyone could argue Amenadiel strode out of the house. Lucifer dragged his hand across his face. "Older brothers, am I right?" 

"You bet." Sam replied as he spared Dean a glance just as Cas nodded in agreement. 

"What do I have here?" A cold voice came from the door frame. "A cop, two hunters, a pathetic demon, my little brother, and weakened version of me." 

The man wasn't tall, he had piercing blue eyes, straw blond hair and decaying skin? Chloe took a few precautionary steps back. 

"Really? Just as Amenadiel left?" Lucifer retorted. "I'm starting to believe he does this on purpose." 

"Lucifer," Castiel growled out. "Please don't make us do this the hard way." 

"Well, since you said please.." Lucifer 2.0's expression became soft for about a nanotechnology second then he smiled darkly. "Sorry, I can't. That's just too boring." 

With a jerk of his hand Castiel was sent crashing against the nearest wall. Dean was next, followed shortly by Sam. 

"Good use you lot are!" Lucifer shouted at their unconcious forms. 

"I can take him, boss." Maze cracked her knuckles. 

"Well, Mazikeen, have at the bloody wanker." Lucifer replied looking almost bored. 

Mazikeen tossed a few throws and kicks that were easily dodged. 2.0 quickly granted the same fate as the others. 

"Who's next? How about you blondie?" He took a predatory step forward. 

"Sorry to burst your fun, less handsome version of me." Lucifer chimed in. "It's my turn." 

Chloe needed to create some distance between herself and her Lucifer if needs any chance of winning this fight. 

"This is just a vessel." 2.0 ran a hand through his hair. 

"Mine isn't." Her Lucifer did a 360 showcasing his body then flashing his crimson red eyes. "It was made for me by Dad himself." 

"That's impossible.. that would mean..." 

"Nothing is impossible, dear me." Her Lucifer walked up to his doppelganger and gripped him tight by the throat. "And that does mean I am at my full strength unlike you wasting away in that poor human's flesh. So, please do try and test me." 

"I'm not afraid of you." 2.0 spat distastefully. "I am you!" 

"You are not me!" Lucifer dropped 2.0 to the ground and placed his foot on his chest adding pressure. "You are a piece of pathetic rotting carcus. You are the reason humans will never see us as wronged. They will always identify us as the original evil!" 

"No..  matter.. what they identify.. us as.. They willing never.. accept you and that.. must hurt. I know.. you know.. that caring too much is our downfall." 

Her Lucifer flinched at 2.0's harsh words. Chloe saw hurt flash across his face for a brief moment before stomping taught against 2.0's chest.

"That's not true!" Chloe punched 2.0 square in the face. "I love Lucifer!" 

Lucifer praised as 2.0's blood poured out. "That's a good detective! Brava!"

"I can take him off of you.." Castiel rasped out stumbling towards them. 

"My head is pounding.." Dean complained as he neared them. 

"What happened?" Sam gestured at 2.0's state. 

"We handled your pest problem," Lucifer effortlessly tossed the bloody devil over to Castiel. "I don't want to see him or you lot ever again." 

"How'd you get him like that? How long were we knocked out?" Dean questioned. 

"I'm the devil," Lucifer reminded them. "I handle myself, in this case quite literally.

"To answer your other question not long." Chloe supplied. "But if you don't mind please leave." 

Sam pulled a thick leather boom from his jacket. He began chanting a few words in what Chloe guessed as Latin. A bright light formed from thin air. 

"Thank you, brother." Castiel nodded before jumping in with Dean. 

"We owe you one, don't hesitate to contact us." Sam said before following his brother and friend. 

The light died out shortly after that. "What was that?" Chloe breathed out. 

"Map to the multiverse, Chloe." He smiled softly. " We should try it sometime and abandon Detective Douche in an alternate universe." 

"Ha ha very funny," she shoved him playfully. "How do figure we'd get our hands on that?" 

"You heard Sam, they owe us." Lucifer smiled mmischievously. 

"Shut up, and help me with Maze." She replied, helping the demon to her feet. 

"Yes, my love." He snickered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I feel like Lucifer and Chloe should go Santa Barbra .. A joined crime with Shawn and Gus. (Jules and Lassiter too)  
> Leave a comment sharing your thoughts.


End file.
